Normalidad y familia
by Elmund9
Summary: Las Sailor Scouts tienen familias menos mágicas pero aún así importantes en sus vidas. (Series de one-shots, primer capítulo, Hotaru y su padre; segundo Mina y su mamá; tercero Haruka y sus padres).
1. Hotaru

La familia Tomoe

Una mañana normal, un desayuno tranquilo en familia, fue arruinado en el momento que su mano blanca dejo caer la taza al suelo.

Algo había ocurrido con el principe.

De eso Hotaru estaba segura. Aún así, sabía que no debía hablar al respecto, pues si lo hacía sellaría el futuro a uno que no permitía la existencia de Rini.

—¿Todo bien, Hotaru?— su padre preguntó desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Algo debió ver en la cara de ella, porque se volvió amarillo y sus manos formaron puños blancos—¿Volverás con _ellas?_

Papa Haruka, Mamá Michiru y Mamá Setsuna. Esas eran tres mujeres que eran tanto un escudo como un espada, y su padre lo sabía.

Unos meses atrás, ellas habían tomado a una bebé de las manos de un hombre sin poderes. Había una batalla en la que Hotaru iba a participar sin importar qué y él no podía protegerla o evitar su participación.

Hotaru había vuelto a su padre con recuerdos rotos de un pasado que ninguno quería recuperar en su totalidad, pero con los que debían vivir.

Al mismo tiempo, el Dr. Tomoe recuperó a su hija junto a la incertidumbre de perderla de nuevo en una batalla contra fuerzas imposibles de comprender. Para él, las scouts eran las enemigas que querían arrebatar a su hija de un momento a otro, pero también eran la única posibilidad para que Hotaru siguiera viva.

Hotaru entendía su miedo porque ella lo compartía. Por mucho que amará a las tres mujeres, temía lo que representaban para su padre y ella. Si ella no hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos, ¿habría vuelto a ver a su padre?

—Aún no, papá — ella forzó una sonrisa antes de continuar —Este no es el momento. No te preocupes papá, todo estará bien.

Él accedió con la cabeza. Tenía que confiar en Hotaru.

Pocos días después, Setsuna los visitó. Ella era quizá la única que respetaba al Dr. Tomoe y confiaba en él lo suficiente para hablar de la batalla con él presente.

—El momento de intervenir llegará más rápido de lo que me gustaría, por el momento debemos esperar.

—Se que es mucho pedir —el papá de Hotaru dijo tras un breve silencio —Pero, por favor, en ese momento, cuide a mi hija.

—Lo haré —Setsuna después miró a Hotaru con amabilidad —Has crecido mucho.

—Gracias, mamá Setsuna, he estado entrenando también, para enfrentar las sombras que se ciernen sobre el futuro.

La mujer sonrió al padre y a la hija, en un gesto que buscaba calmarlos, pero poco podía hacer por dos personas que enfrentaban solos una guerra incierta.

—Llamaré después. Mientras tanto, no busques batallas o interactúen con sailors de otros mundos. Cuídense mucho.

Hotaru accedió con la cabeza, la batalla aún estaba lejos, y lo menos que pudiera intervenir mejor. Su padre no estaba contento, pero por lo menos esta vez ella no se iría a vivir lejos.

Unas semanas después, el teléfono timbró. Pasaron minutos antes de ser contestado, pues el padre aún no estaba listo para enviar a su hija a la guerra, pero al final el abrazo terminó y ella contestó el teléfono.

—Volveré, papá —Hotaru dijo sin titubear —Cuando vuelva, ¿podríamos ir de campo?

—Sí, vayamos de campo, Hotaru —su padre contestó en el tono más calmado que pudo —Te amo, hija mía.

—Y yo te amo papá —ninguno lloró y ella se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Hotaru decidió volver a casa hasta dos días después de la batalla. Había llamado ya a su padre, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. El único motivo para aplazar su retorno a casa era que no quería parecer desesperada.

Su padre jamás se perdonaría si sabía todos los detalles de lo ocurrido. Sailor Neptuno y Sailor Uranus habían prácticamente matado a Hotaru, y al final, su gambito había fallado contra Galaxia. Por un par de horas, el mundo había estado al borde de desaparecer.

—Le causaría un ataque cardíaco saber todo lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad? —Hotaru preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Solo necesita saber que ayudaste a salvar el mundo —Mama Setsuna dijo con su amable voz de madre.

Las dos estaban ya caminando por la acera aledaña a su casa. El aire otoñal y la luz del atardecer eran relajantes para ambas y recordaban porque valía la pena continuar.

A unos metros, la esperaba el Dr. Tomoe para tener una tarde normal, y una cena tranquila en familia. Hotaru observó a mama Setsuna, infantil quizá, con una sonrisa la invitó a cenar.


	2. Mina

**En el manga, Mina parece tener una relación demasiado antagónica con su familia, y eso vuelve su relación con Sailor Moon demasíado desproporcionada. Vean Crystal, ahí parece que las scouts solo viven para la felicidad de Usagi (Serena). Así que he creado mi propio fanon. XD. Gracias por leer.**

 **Mina**

La Sra. Aino había sido en su adolescencia una atleta profesional, incluso había ido a las olimpiadas, pero un mal salto había fracturado su tibia. Jamás se pudo recuperar por completo ni bajar los kilos que la depresión le hizo ganar. Aún así, intentaba mantener un fuerte mando sobre su casa.

—¡Son las seis y media! ¡Mina, ha levantarse!

Mina abrió sus ojos lista para tener un dia normal. Ya había pasado un mes desde lo de Galaxia y la rutina de su casa sería su pan de cada mañana por el resto de su vida de estudiante. Eso sonaba muy bien en teoría pero en la práctica la estaba agotando.

—¡Cinco minutos más! — la adolescente grito desde debajo de las cobijas que la protegían del frío clima de invierno.

—¡En quince minutos está el desayuno, y a las siete voy a limpiar la mesa! —la madre gritó desde la cocina, y despues de observar por la ventana volvió a alzar la voz —¡Voy a lavar las sábanas!

—¡Sí, está bien! —Mina abrazó más las cobijas contra su cuerpo y luego soltó un soplido lleno de cansancio. Había dos opciones: quedarse en la cama, no desayunar y recibir una reprimenda de media hora por desperdiciar la comida o bajar ya y ser cuestionada sobre si hizo su tarea.

Mina no había hecho la tarea. Ella prefería maximisar tiempo y recortar esfuerzo utilizando el recurso más antiguo entre estudiantes de todos los niveles: copiar.

Al final, decidió que iba a mentir sobre el estatus de su tarea, y unos minutos después estaba sentada a la mesa, aún vistiendo su ropa de dormir y por encima de sus hombros un suéter rosa pastel (regalo de su padre llegado dos meses atrás). El desayuno la esperaba y su mamá estaba feliz sentada al otro extremo de la mesa revisando las ofertas de los supermercados en el periódico.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días, Mina —la Sr. Aino bajo el periódico y observó a su hija con detenimiento, Mina alzó una ceja en señal de que quería saber qué pasaba, y la madre decidió responder la pregunta no formulada —Ya no ha habido youmas últimamente, ni ataques de seudo Sailor Scouts o algun otro monstruo. Todo está bien, ya es seguro estar hasta tarde fuera de casa, por eso estaba pensando, ¿volverás al club de VoleyBall?

La joven alzó los hombros y contempló el techo mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos. Estar en un club requería demasiado tiempo que como Sailor Scout no podia brindar con facilidad, además estaba su sueño de ser una Idol o una actriz y ser muy famosa, para lo que ocupaba tiempo para ensayar.

Su madre esperaba que Mina siguiera sus pasos, y volverse una deportista olímpica, algo de lo que era capaz pero era menos glamuroso que lo que Mina quería. Aún asi, adoraba jugar volleyball.

—No sé.

—Un día vas a ser muy famosa Mina — la Sra. Aino dijo con ojos brillantes, emocionada por un futuro que soñaba despierta—Tienes que ser un buen ejemplo para todos.

—Lo intento —la joven comenzó a jugar con la cuchara, intentando disminuir un poco de rabia.

Se la pasaba salvando vidas de desconocidos e incluso un mes atrás había estado prácticamente muerta por algunas horas. Nadie podia decir que ella había actuado de una forma que fuera menos que respetable y digna.

Aún asi, eso no le había dado a ella, a Mina, fama alguna y los noticieros no dejaban de alabar a Sailor Moon o teorizar sobre las Sailor Starlights. Eso era ligeramente injusto y le amargaba los ánimos.

—De verdad lo intento —repitió las palabras, se tragó los celos y lanzó una sonrisa triunfadora a su madre.

Su madre se alzó un poco de la silla, con una rasposa mano acarició la cabeza de su hija, su cuerpo brillaba con orgullo mientras la miraba.

—Lo se.


	3. Haruka

Haruka

Era la primera reunión familiar a la que Haruka iba a llevar a Michiru. Una parte de Haruka deseaba no asistir, pues su familia era ligeramente intolerante. No abiertamente, únicamente la observaban como un bicho raro y movían su cabeza de un lado a otro intercambiando susurros desde sus rincones .

No eran una mala familia, mucho menos perfecta, pero para ella, quien recordaba la vida en el solitario espacio, negar sus nuevos lazos de sangre era impensable. Algo similar debía pasar por la cabeza de su viejo abuelo, pues trás el casi fin del mundo cortesía de Galaxia, el patriarca había mandado organizar una fiesta familiar.

Era por ello que Haruka estaba devuelta en Europa con su novia sujetando su antebrazo con delicadeza. Ese simple gesto ponía nerviosa a Haruka, pues Michiru portaba su típica sonrisa pícara que prometía palabras con doble sentido que pondría a sus padres rojos como tomate y al menos su madre le hablaría de "respeto y tradición" por horas.

Ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Las dos estaban en la sala de la casa de campo, esperando a que los atendieran. Tras quince minutos de espera el padre de Haruka entró por las puertas de roble y las observó como si fueran especímenes en un aparador.

—Padre, te presentó a mi novia; Michiru, mi padre.

—Haruka me ha contado mucho sobre usted — Michiru mintió con la facilidad que la seda cae por la piel desnuda —Es un placer conocerlo.

—El gusto es mío — el hombre extendió su mano para saludar mientras que un brillo se empezaba a formar en sus ojos —Mi niña siempre nos cuenta de usted.

Michiru lanzó una mirada burlona a Haruka, pero no comentó nada del tipo de "¿Niña? Yo la veo _muy_ adulta" acompañado de una sonrisa sensual. Si Michiru mantenía sus pensamientos para ella, por lo menos podrían tener una cena familiar tranquila. Haruka sabía que ninguno de sus padres soportaría ver a su hija siendo expresiva en su afecto a otra mujer.

Después de la presentación de su padre, su madre llegó portando un elegante vestido rosa con rayas negras que dejaba ver piernas bien formadas pese a ya sobrepasar los cuarenta. Su madre había sido modelo y portaba su belleza con un orgullo que Haruka había imitado toda su infancia (aunque su madre jamas apreció que Haruka usará cabello corto y shorts en aquellos dias)

Su madre se presento cordial y los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de te.

—¿Cómo les fue la Noche Roja? Escuché que en Japón hubo más perdidas que en otros lados.

—Estabamos a salvo en la casa fuera de la ciudad— Michiru contesto mientras se preparaba su te —No nos pasó nada. Las Sailor Scouts se hicieron cargo antes de que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta. La mañana siguiente fue una sorpresa, pero todos nuestros conocidos estaban bien.

—Eso es lo importante — la madre de Haruka sentenció, y después miró a su hija —Tu hermana desapareció una semana entera y luego nos dijo que se perdieron las comunicaciones en el resort en donde estaba. Fueron días llenos de angustia.

Esa historia Haruka ya la sabía, pero decidió dejar a su madre relatar de nuevo toda la odicea que llevó a cabo para contactar a la menor de sus hijas, después la conversación cambio hacia la fiesta que ocurriría al día siguiente.

—Mi padre no sabe que eres...— su padre gestionó con su mano hacía ellas antes de continuar — Mañana es la reunión y, solo te pido que seas discreta.

—Discreta, claro —Haruka ladeó su cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Su padre debía estar ciego para no saber que el abuelo sí sabía. Todos en la familia sabía desde que una pequeña Haruka le confesó a su prima Gertrudis que le gustaban las niñas.

Gertrudis se lo contó a su hermana mayor, quien se lo contó al primo Eduard, que no dudo en decírselo a sus cuatro hermanos y de ahí saber quién le dijo a quién se volvía complicado, pero a veces le gustaba teorizar que fue el abuelo quién se lo contó a su madre.

—Te compre un hermoso vestido — su madre dijo de la nada, observando a su hija con cuidado — Te verás espléndido con él.

—¿Qué? No, traigo un buen smoking que servirá mejor para la ocasión — Haruka dijo mientras miraba a su mamá de frente y la mayor de las dos palideció un poco.

—Te verías bien con un vestido — Michiru dijo con una suave sonrisa, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre su falda sin intentar tocar a las de Haruka—La última vez te veías encantadora.

Haruka recordaba aquella vez, y de nuevo agradeció que Michiru no estuviera utilizando su cara pícara, porque si no Haruka hubiera enrojecido tanto que sus padres se hubieran escandalizado.

La madre de Haruka observó a Michiru con un nuevo respeto. El sueño de su madre era ver a sus hijas vistiendo hermosos vestidos, algo que Haruka le había negado desde que tenía seis y la hermana de Haruka arruinó al estropearlos todo el tiempo.

—Esta bien. Lo usaré — Haruka dijo resignada y las otras dos mujeres se sonrieron de forma conspiradora.

¿No se suponía que las suegras debían odiar a sus nueras? No podia culpar a su madre, pues Michiru era encantadora, pero al verlas Haruka no pudo evitar pensar que se había formado una aterradora alianza.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro y decidió confirmar la suposición de su hija.

—Has creado un monstruo —dijo con simpatía y Haruka ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

Eso no era lo que esperaba que pasará, pero así es la vida. Un día salvas el planeta y otro tu mamá y tu novia te convencen de usar vestido ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Mmm...pues esto es lo que resultó. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Ikuko

Ikuko

Ikuko aún podía recordar la primera vez que tuvo a su hermosa hija acostada sobre su pecho. Tan pequeña y perfecta, sus manos dos puñitos rosas y su respiración una suave presencia sobre su piel. El dolor del parto quedo reemplazado por la perfección del más bello sentimiento: amor.

Su adorada y hermosa Serena, su pequeña bebé que cada día que pasaba se volvía más una mujer, creciendo fuerte y sana bajo la seguridad del nido Tsukino.

Serena no sabía del hambre, el frío o la pérdida. Incluso en la preparatoria, seguía siendo una niña enamorada con estrellas en los ojos y una canción infantil en el corazon. Su padre, Kenji, opinaba lo mismo. Ambos seguros de que la protegían por completo del dolor.

Sin embargo, en el segundo periodo de su primer año, algo cambio en ella. Dejó de hablar de su novio Darien por meses, como si tuviera miedo de decir el nombre en voz alta, y a veces, llamaba sin motivo al departamento vacío del enigmático muchacho sin saber que Ikuko sabia de esas llamadas.

A ambos padres les pareció claro que habían roto, Ikuko no se inmutó mucho pero Kenji tomó las noticias como algo positivo, algo que deseaba que ocurriera desde que se enteró del noviazgo.

Para desgracia de Kenji, ella consiguió un nuevo amigo, una super estrella de rock, un joven guapo e impulsivo llamado Seiya. Su hija siempre había sido buena para conseguir amigos así que Ikuko no pensó mucho del asunto hasta que los dos adolescentes tuvieron una cita.

Olvidado el anterior novio, Serena hablaba de sus aventuras con Seiya durante la cena. Sammy escuchaba atento, porque él era también un fan del cantante. El joven sonaba encantador, y además, era más cercano a la edad de Serena que Darién.

Aún así, Serena siguió comprando sobres y estampillas, lista para enviar una nueva carta cada semana, enviándolas fielmente aunque jamás hubiera respuesta. Pero Ikuko no se atrevió a confrontar a su hija.

Antes de comenzar el nuevo ciclo escolar, el cielo se volvió rojo y una hermosa mujer vestida en oro amenazó con destruir el mundo. Obviamente, la amenaza fue contenida por las Sailor Scouts, y esa noche Ikuko abrazó a su esposo e hijos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, su Serena, ella actuaba lúgubre, como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Tres dias despues de la Noche Roja, Ikuko entró al cuarto de su hija, y ofreció peinarla, algo que no hacía desde un par de años atrás, pero que ansiaba volver a hacer antes de que su bebé se volviera por completo una mujer.

—Darién ya regresó mamá —Serena comentó, sus ojos azules clavados en su reflejo en el espejo —Ya volvió. Esta bien. Esta vivo.

Ikuko detuvo el peine y llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su niña.

—¿Le ocurrió algo en América?

—Algo así... Mamá, él... él estaba...y yo...yo no —Serena llevó sus blancas manos a su cara y comenzó a llorar, sus palabras habían sido entrecortadas y silenciosas, tan distintas a lo que Ikuko conocía. La madre sintió una punzada en el corazón—¡Yo falle! ¡No lo protegi!

En unos segundos, Serena se dió la vuelta y cayó sobre el regazo de su madre, llorando amargamente por su novio de una forma tan queda, que Ikuko sospechaba no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Por su mente cruzó al idea de que quizá su hija había estado sufriendo por meses y ella no se había percatado.

Le dolía saber que su amada niña hubiera llorado sola cuando tenía a su madre a una puerta de distancia. Sentía vergüenza en si misma por no haberse dado cuenta y haberla abandonado al dolor por meses.

Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo como cuando era niña y acarició el cabello rubio de su hija por un largo tiempo, buscando calmar su dolor.

—Todo esta bien, todo está bien, mi amor.

Serena siguió llorando.

* * *

 **Notas**

-Serena ha visto a sus amigas y amados morir dos veces. Tres si contamos el Milenio de Plata. Así que decidí ponerla deprimida incluso una vez que detuvo a Galaxia. Perdón. Gracias por leer.


	5. Rei

Advertencias: se trata sobre todo de la muerte de la madre de Rei. Quizá sea algo sensible de leer para algunos así que mejor aviso.

Siempre me llamó la atención que Rei quisiera salvar a Koan, y pues se me ocurrió que quizás era porque le recordó a su mamá, de ahí este trágico fic.

* * *

Rei

Muchos años atrás, su madre peinó su largo cabello negro mientras cantaba una melodía tan vieja como las montañas. En esos días Rey se sentía una princesa hermosa preparándose para un banquete en la que ella era la persona más importante en el mundo.

—Eres increíble — su mamá susurró sobre su cabeza y Rei le creyó.

Con un vestido rojo lleno de moños blancos, la pequeña subió los escalones que llevaban al templo, su mano blanca sujetando la temblorosa mano de su madre, olvidando quién debía ser la guía. Al llegar al último escalón, un hombre viejo, media cabeza más alto que Rei, las recibió con una reverencia y un abrazo. Pocas veces la niña había visto a su abuelo, al punto que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, pero a partir de ese día, el abuelo se volvió parte de la vida de ambas.

Su padre, político de carrera, iba a visitarlas a veces, vestido con un impecable traje sin arrugas. Su madre se pintaba los labios carmesí y una fina línea negra en los ojos para darles una refinada elegancia pese a las marcadas ojeras. Ella quería estar presentable para él, mostrarle que bajo el olor de fármacos y piel sudada, estaba la mujer de la que él se había enamorado.

Rei miraba todo sin entenderlo, demasiado ocupada en sueños de ser una importante persona en una corte mágica para prestar atención al corazón de su madre. En su imaginación, todos la respetaban y todas las enfermedades eran curables, incluida la de su mamá.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y Rei dejó de preguntar cuándo volvería papá o si mamá podía jugar con ella. A veces, acompañaba a la enfermera a bañar a su mamá, intentando ayudar como la buena niña que era. Otros dias, mientras su mamá se pintaba la cara con manos sudadas, Rei le contaba de sus aventuras en el templo.

—Encontre dos cuervos mamá, ahora son mis mejores amigos. Tienes que conocerlos.

Su mamá sonreía, amable, y cuando escuchaba el sonido de alguna puerta, buscaba, contra lo que esperanzada que fuera su esposo. Eternamente esperándolo.

Un otoño gris, el papá de Rei le regaló un vestido negro muy elegante. Ella batalló con los botones pero se negó a ser ayudada por nadie. El funeral estuvo lleno de gente desconocida que le daba el pésame sin sentir ni siquiera una pizca del dolor que la atravesaba y ella les hubiera gritado de no haber estado llorando. Entre lágrimas, vio a su padre, calmado pese a haber perdido a su esposa agradecer el apoyo de los desconocidos.

Su mamá lo había esperado todos los días, cara maquillada a la perfección, un vestido listo para la ocasión y esperanza en sus ojos. Pero él no la visito sino hasta el último día, cuando ella ya estaba muerta bajo sábanas blancas, sus manos frías incapaces de peinarla de nuevo.

Rei soltó el peine en el tocador, intentando alejar el pensamiento de su madre acariciando su cabeza. Una década había pasado y tenía que superar que su mamá ya no estaba ahí para cantarle o ayudarle con problemas de chicas o comprarle vestidos. O simplemente besar su frente y decirle "te amo".

Una lágrima se deslizó por sus cachetes y el nudo en su garganta le prohibió gritar. Respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y sujetó el peine con fuerza. Él dolor que la había invadido dejo de ser una daga en su corazón tras agonizantes segundos y se desvaneció como había llegado. Rei, finalmente, pudo continuar peinandose.


End file.
